Young Love
by Seraphie17
Summary: 6 year old Bella at the beach, gets bullied, meets 6 year old Edward. Serious cuteness. All human. Background: Bella's mum died just after giving birth to her. Edward's mum died in a car crash when he was four. One shot. Read and review pweez! :P
1. Chapter 1

"Can I help you too?" I asked the bigger boys who were making sandcastles.

They had asked all the boys I had been playing with earlier to help them and they had agreed happily, running off to get sand and buckets and water and shells and spades and even flags to go on the towers.

"No, you're just a stupid little girl. Stay away from us!" One of them shouted into my face.

I ran off crying, I didn't understand how they could be so mean.

I ran across the pretty beach until I couldn't hear the horrible boys giving orders to my "friends" anymore.

I didn't want to be near nasty people like them.

I sniffed a little and rubbed at my eyes, trying to wipe away any signs that I had been crying.

It would just prove that they were right, that I was just a stupid little girl.

But I wasn't.

I was a big girl, I could take care of myself easily.

Daddy was proud of me.

And Daddy said that Mummy would have been proud of me too.

She was watching over me from her house in heaven.

I wouldn't let myself cry anymore, because then that would make Mummy unhappy, and you weren't allowed to be unhappy in heaven.

_Sorry Mummy, I didn't mean to cry, those big boys were just really mean. I promise I'll be strong. I'll make you even more proud of me._

I paddled in the shallow water on the edge of the beach, my feet sinking into the sand making a funny squelchy noise every time that I pulled them back out.

I then sat and thought for a while about Mummy and Daddy. Daddy was loverly, he was the bestest Daddy ever and he always looked after me. He had been the one to tell me about Mummy.

She was ever so pretty, Daddy had shown me hundreds of pictures. My Mummy would have made all the other Mummy's jealous if she had come to school with me. She was ever so kind and nice and had the biggest brown eyes ever.

Everyone said that I had my Mummy's eyes, and I always said thank you. Daddy was ever so proud of me when I was polite. That made Mummy proud too.

Sometimes I wished that she would be with me, but I knew that it was much better for her to be in heaven where she couldn't hurt anymore. My Mummy had been very ill and only had enough strength to give birth to me.

But Daddy had said that she was happy, she had held me in her arms once I was born and when I was handed to the nurses she fell asleep forever with a smile on her pretty face.

_Thank you Mummy. I don't know how hard it must have been for you but thank you for holding on long enough to have me, to hold me just once._

I wasn't old enough to remember Mummy's funeral, but Daddy said there were lots of people there, and lots of people were sad that my Mummy had gone, but they knew that she was happy in heaven watching over all of us.

Me and Daddy go and visit her grave every so often. We would always bring flowers and Daddy would let me put them on the ground so Mummy would know that we were still thinking about her. Daddy said that no one could ever forget my Mummy, he didn't ever forget her since the day he first saw her.

Daddy had told me the story of him and Mummy over and over again but I still liked to hear it. I wanted someone to be there for me like my Mummy and Daddy had been there for each other, like a bestest friend, or more than that.

Someone to cheer me up when I was sad.

Someone to help me up when I fell on my face.

Someone to hold my hand when I was scared.

Someone to play with me when I was lonely.

Someone to be there for me.

Forever and ever.

I looked out at the sun, it was high in the sky and it made the sea all sparkly and pretty.

I then looked over at the silly boys and laughed, I didn't need nasty people like that to play with.

I decided to make my own sandcastle.

The prettiest one ever, I would make it and put shells all over it.

I scooped up the sand and slapped it together and little by little I made a castle.

Not the bestest castle, but it was still pretty.

I then ran around the beach finding as many pretty shells as I could, of every shape and colour and size and I put them all on my sandcastle so it was like a... mo...mosa...mosaic. I liked that word.

_For you Mummy. I hope you like it._

I sat back on the sand and looked at the waves, pretty blue and frothy on top.

I wasn't paying attention to anything really but I heard a noise beside me and I looked round.

Standing there by my sandcastle was one of the nasty big boys.

"What do we have here then?" He asked me.

"It's my sandcastle, isn't it pretty?" I said, smiling up at him. I would be nice to this person, Daddy said that was the way to deal with nasty people. Be nice and they gets scared.

"Not for much longer!" He said and then he bent down and pulled a big stone out of the sand. He held it above my sandcastle and before I could stop him, he had dropped it.

My sandcastle that I had made for Mummy was squished under a rock.

The big mean boy just laughed and walked away and I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes. I tried not to cry but I couldn't help it.

_Sorry Mummy. I would have stopped him if I could. I'm sorry that the pretty sandcastle I made for you got squished. Don't be sad though, you can remember how pretty it is, like I remember how pretty you are._

I looked over at those horrible boys again and I saw a new boy standing there with them. He was shorter than them but he seemed to be shouting at them, and they looked scared. The new boy then pointed over at me and shouted some more and the big mean boys just nodded and ran away.

The new boy then came walking across the beach towards me.

He was pretty for a boy. He had bronzey hair and green eyes, like, like, emeralds.

_Your favourite gemstone Mummy._

"Hey. You okay?" He said when he reached me. Wow, even his voice was pretty...

"Uh huh. Thank you." I said, my cheeks going pink as I looked into his eyes.

"I shouted at those big boys for you. They were mean. I'm sorry." He looked sad. That wasn't right, angels like this boy weren't meant to be sad...

"Thank you for shouting at them for me. I made that sandcastle for my Mummy and they came and squished it." I said, tears coming to my eyes again.

A look of shock crossed the little boy's face as he saw the tears in my eyes and then he wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. He was hugging me, and it felt loverly. He was loverly.

I hugged him back until he started to tickle me, and within seconds we were both rolling in the sand laughing and tickling each other.

When we stopped laughing and sat up he asked me questions.

"So, where is your Mummy? Did she see your sandcastle before the meanies squished it?"

"My Mummy is in heaven, and yeah she saw it, she is watching over me from her house in heaven." I said, grinning at him, trying to hide my sadness that Mummy was gone. He grinned back but I saw in his emerald eyes that he was sad too.

"My Mummy is in heaven too. I bet they are friends, watching over both of us together."

I liked that idea.

"What's your name?" He asked shyly.

"Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. What's yours?"

"Edward Cullen." I liked that name, it was pretty, just like him.

"Do they call you Eddie?" I joked.

"No." He said. He didn't like the thought of being called Eddie.

"Can I call you Eddie?" I asked, still joking around with him.

"Only if I get to call you Belly!" He laughed which made me laugh but we both shook our heads at the same time. I didn't think Eddie and Belly were good names to be called.

"You're ever so pretty Bella." He said shyly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

My cheeks went bright red and I tried to find something to say, but I couldn't.

_Did you hear that Mummy? He thinks I'm pretty... ever so pretty... just like you Mummy._

"I think you're pretty too Edward..." I mumbled while looking at my feet but he heard me.

"I think you must be the prettiest girl I ever met. And I liked you from the first time I saw you here a few days ago. Not just liked you though Bella, like liked you. And I never forgotted how pretty you were over the days that I never saw you. I don't think I could ever forget you." He said.

_Did you hear that Mummy? He likes me, really likes me. I'm not forgettable, just like you Mummy._

"I think I like you too. You are ever so nice and kind and loverly..." I trailed off again, my cheeks were an ever brighter red by this point.

"Bella? Will you be my... well... my girlfriend?" He asked, looking down at his feet, his cheeks the same shade of red as mine now.

I looked up at him, shocked that he really felt that way about me. I had to check that he was sure that he wanted me, that he really did like me.

"If I was sad, would you make me happy again?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"If I fell over would you help me up?"

"Yes."

"If I was scared would you hold my hand?"

"Yes."

"If I was lonely would you play with me?"

"Yes."

"Would you be there for me?"

"Forever and ever." He said with a grin and held out his hand.

I grabbed it in mine and held it tightly.

_Guess what Mummy? Edward and me are like you and Daddy. It's wonderful Mummy. I wish you could be here to see it. I know you and Edward would get along really well._

We started walking across the beach hand-in-hand down to where the waves rolled onto the sand and stood there together watching the birds fly around the white clouds.

"Bella?" Edward said.

I turned to face him and looked into his pretty green eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, a small shy smile appearing on his face.

I nodded and leaned towards him and he leaned towards me.

His lips touched mine for a small moment and then we pulled back from each other and grinned at one another.

"Love you Bella." He said, still grinning.

"Love you Edward." I said, blushing.

_And I love you Mummy, don't ever forget that._

"You'll love me forever and ever?" Edward asked me.

"Forever and ever." I grinned and hugged him.

"Forever and ever." He agreed, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

_Do you see how happy I am Mummy? This is all because of you, because you were strong and amazing. I'm going to be just like you Mummy. You'll be so proud of me. I love you. Forever and ever._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Awww six year old Bella and Edward  
Cuteness!**

**X Seraphie X**


	2. AN: You Decide

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a very, very long while!**

**I just wanted to ask you all for your opinion on whether or not I should do a follow up to this story, like little snapshots into Bella and Edward's future with them at high school, or even further, on their wedding day or something. I know that a few of you have asked me to do a follow up, or even go through their whole story together, and I wanted to ask my wider fanfic following for their opinion as well, because I write for you guys as well as myself, so if you could review and give me your opinion on that, that'd be fantastic!**

**I'm open to any and all suggestions, and I would love to hear from all of you, and I'll use the ideas I like the most and give shout outs to those brilliant people who provided me with the ideas!**

**Thank you so much guys! I really appreciate the fact that you're all still here even though I've been absent for quite some time :)**

**x Seraphie x**


End file.
